School Fiction sur Link et ces amis )
by nicolink1999
Summary: Oula xD cette histoire se passe a peut près de nos jours , je les écrit il y a longtemps alors soyer sympa please :) , Ah et Link et les autres et bah ils ont leurs pouvoir même dans notre monde Il y aura surment du ZeldaxLink et pis un peut du DarkXMalon ou DarkxOS x) a vous de voir si vou liser la suite


**School Fic car j'avais envie !**

**Je pense faire du Yaoi (mais je suis pas perver x) )**

**Chapitre 1 La menace prouver**

Link Narfin s'avançait dans la rue pour retourner chez lui. Il venait de passer la soirer avec sont meilleur ami Dark-Link Narfon . Dark-Link était la copie de Link mais en noir , plus sombre…..

Ils étaient aller a un consert de rock (je ne vous dit pas qui x) ) et c'était amuser comme des fous.

Link avait vue deux fille de sont lycée : Zelda Anahyrule et Malon RanchyLon.

Dark-Link ne trouvait personne a son goût bien qu'il est des centaines de filles qui lui demandais sans cesse de sortir avec , mais lui refuser bien que certaine soit mignones il s'avait pas pourquoi il n'était pas attirer pas une de ces filles , il enviait un peux Link d'être amoureux de deux filles .

Link rentra chez lui et s'endormie tout de suite vue l'heure : 4:00 du matin et il se levait a 6:00 pour ce préparer a aller en cour.

Il se leva a l'heure quand son réveille sonna , déjeuna , s'habilla puis partie vers la maison de Dark (oui je raccourcie le nom ^^ et Dark' habite en face de chez Link) et sonna .

_Oui ? Fit une voie que Link reconnu.

_C'est moi Link il faut y aller Dark !

_J'arrive je mais mes chaussures

_Dac'

Il ouvrit la porte et partie en direction du Lycée.

Il arrivèrent pus tard et virent les gens fumaient. Dark ne fumer pas bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas car Link ne supportait pas cette fumer qui le faisait tousser violemment.

Il attendirent la bande devant les lycée et quelques minutes plus tard Zelda et Malon arrivèrent firent la biz au deux garçon et discutèrent .

Link avait rougie au contacte des lèvres de Zelda et Malon sur sa joue mais les filles n'avait rien vue.

_Alors Link et Dark c'était bien le consert hier ?fit Zelda.

_Oui sa va mais un peux relous l'heure ou ont est rentrer j'ai pas beaucoup dormie ! Se plaignie Dark.

_C'est vrais que tu est une marmotte j'avais oublier ! Fit Zelda avec un sourire

_J'ai trouver sa cool et je me suis bien amuser , au faite j'ai crut vous apercevoir la bas ! Fit Link timide

_Oui ont a eu les places a la dernière minutes donc ont est venus ! Répondit Malon.

_Dac' fit Link en rougissant discrètement.

_Bon ont y va ? Fit Zelda en souriant et fixant Link

_Ouais répondit Dark au soulagement de Link qui ne pouvait détacher ces yeux bleu foncer de ceux claire de Zelda.

Zelda n'était pas très grande mais était assez mince pour son âge elle ne faisais que 40kg , elle avait de belle courbe (t'éloigne pas xD) , de jolie pomettes , des cheveux blond claire en douce vague jusqu'à c'est épaule avec une longe mèche devant sont œil gauche qui déssandait aussi jusqu'à ces épaule et les yeux de couleur bleu claire.

Malon elle était plus grosse que Zelda , une masse normal pour sont âge bien sur , était aussi grande que les deux garçon voir légèrement plus , belle courbe aussi (t'éloigne pas non plus la x) ) , des cheveux roux bouclée qui arrivait jusqu'à c'est épaule aussi , elle avait une mèche a droite pas très longe (moins que celle de Zelda quoi) et des yeux brun.

Ils partirent tous vers l'art car ils étaient dans la même classe.(la chance hein xD )

Link s'assit a côté de Zelda comme d'habitude et Dark a côté de Malon.

Sheik regarda Link avec un regard de tueur puis s'assit a sa droite .

Le cour débuta et la prof' se lança dans c'est discours sur l'art ancien .

Zelda parlait avec Link d'une voie douce et Link rougissait .

Dark discuter avec Tael a sa gauche et Malon avec Saria a sa droite .

Sheik écrit sur un bout de papier puis le lança sur Link , celui-ci l'attrapa et lut :

_Fait gaffe a toi bouffon ! Si tu sort avec Zelda je vais te casser la gueule elle est a moi ! Si j'apprend que tu sort avec tu aura a faire a moi!_

_Sheik_

_Y'a marquer quoi Link ? Fit Zelda en s'approchant de Link et regardant par-dessus sont épaule.

_Rien du tout ! Fit Link en roulant en boule le papier , le déchirait puis lançait le tout dans la poubelle.

_Jolie lançait Link ! Fit Zelda en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Link.

Sheik était hors de lui en voyant sa mais ne fit rien.

Quand vint la récré vers 10h Link ,Dark ,Zelda et Malon discutait dans la cour ensemble puis Sheik arriva avec un ami (j'ai pas trouver de nom) et dit :

_Salut Zelda ! Fit Sheik

_Salut Sheik . Fit Zelda

_ vous allez bien ?

_Ouais et toi ?

_Bien.

_Link ! Fit Zelda

_Oui Zel' ? (petit surnom)

_Vient faut que je te parle ! Dit elle en le prenant par le bras.

_Dac' ! fit Link en la suivant

Sheik est rouge de colère mais ne dit rien est discuta avec les autres.

_Dit moi Link tu peux m'aider a comprendre sa en histoire ….. Blablabla.

(Link intello)_Oui Zelda faut en faite dire que c'est sa …. ,sa ….

_A d'accord Link merci ! Dit elle en lui faisans un rapide baiser sur la joue qui le fit encore rougir .(il c'est que rougir lui ^^)

(**Link : **_Normal je suis timide -')

(**Auteur : **_Ouais , ouais … bref on continu ! )

Il allèrent en cour de français puis continuèrent avec d'autres cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée , Link ,Dark,Malon,Zelda et Sheik (y fout quoi ici lui ^^) repartir vers leurs maison.

Link apprenait a Zelda les conjugaison sur certains verbes que soi-disant elle ne comprenait pas bien que Link était casi sur que c'était juste pour être prêt de lui, car elle lui parler d'une voie douce et ce coller presque sur lui.

_Link! Fit Sheik

_Quoi ?

_Oublie pas ce que tu sait ! Fit Sheik l'air en colère.

_Quoi quoi qu'il c'est ? Dit Zelda ( c'est pas du français x) bizarre car c'est elle la meilleur en tout ! Voila pourquoi Link trouve sa bizarre de devoir lui expliquer certain truk .)

_Oh c'est rien …. Fit Link embarrassait

_Dac' , bon ont se voie demain je rentre ! Fit elle en embrassant bien Link sur la joue ! Elle fit la biz au autres sauf a Sheik elle lui passa devant et rentra chez elle !

_Moi aussi j'y vais ! Fit Malon en faisans la biz aux mec, et suivant Zelda.

_A plus les noobs! Fit Sheik en s'éloignant

_Tu veux quoi toi ! Fit Dark

_Tu me fait pas peur ! Dit Sheik en sortant deux lames courtes de sa veste.

Dark matérialisa le pouvoir de Nayru sur Link et fit apparaître son épée et bouclier et dit a Link :

_Va t'en retroune chez toi sa va aller ! Dit-il sachant que Link n'aimait pas trop se battre.

_Mais….

_Fait se que je te dit !

_D'accord

Link courut plus loin se cacha prêt d'un mur prêt a aider sont ami en cas de besoins.

Dark s'approcha de Sheik et lui assena plusieurs coups d'épées vers le ventre mais celui-ci les esquiva ou para facilement.

_Tu ne peux pas me battre Dark !

_C'est se qu'on verra !

Il échangèrent plusieurs coups puis se regardèrent : Sheik était toujours aussi calme et Dark essayer de reprendre son souffle.

_Déjà fatiguer ! Fit Sheik narquois

_Ferme la !

_Bon j'en est marre tu va regretter de t'être mis entre Link et moi !

Sur ce il matérialisa une petite boule orangé dans sa main qui grossie, grossie et il l'envoya sur Dark.

Une chose rouge arriva a toute vitesse matérialisa sont épée a deux main (référence a l'épée biggoron ) et renvoya la boule vers Sheik qui disparut avant que la boule ne le percute. Elle percuta un mur mais ne le brisa pas.

La « chose » rouge n'était rien d'autre que Link qui prit Dark dans c'est bras et se dématérialisa pour apparaître dans sa chambre .Il coucha Dark et soigna ces blessure.

Dark se réveilla 2h plus tard et regarda autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il était dans la chambre de Link.

_Je fout quoi ici moi ?_ pensa-t-il .

_Sheik il est ou se fumier ?!_

_Sa va ? Fit la voie de Link

_J'ai connu de meilleur jours ! Dit il en souriant

_Tu tes prit un racler

_Oui je sait ! Mais je me demande d'où il tien cette force.

_Je croit que c'est parce qu'il et aider par Ganondorf ce crétin qui se prend pour un sorcier je sait qu'il le côtoie souvent .

_Ouais sa se peux en tout cas merci mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

_D'accord a demain pour les cour.

_Oui !

Dark rentra cher lui est dormie directement .

**Le chapitre 1 est fini j'espère que sa vous as plus ! Laisser de review x)**


End file.
